


Nothing Ever Dies

by YukimuraShuusukeGirl



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:38:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukimuraShuusukeGirl/pseuds/YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"...Life has no meaning? Why would you say that?" He had to know, why she kept herself at such a distance. Why she kept her heart locked up for on one to reach. Kagome just gave him a smile as she undid the binding on her throat for him to see. For him to see the scars from her past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_(Starts at episode 10 of Host Club Anime)_

_**Chapter One:** _

Kagome glanced at the mirror again, tracing the light scaring on her neck. It wasn't that visible but they were a constant reminder of what happened.

That she wouldn't be able to talk again.

The doctor said they could do surgery, but Kagome couldn't afforded it, and neither could could her new guardian.

Kagome had started living with her childhood friend as of her release of the hospital a couple of weeks ago.

Her family was dead, murdered. She would never see them again, the perpetrator also made sure that she wouldn't be able to speak about it.

They left her alive since she was always gone and didn't know her relationship with her family. They though her to be a groundskeeper.

They even apologized saying that if she didn't work for the 'Higurashi' family then this wouldn't had to happen.

Kagome never figured out who the men were. She didn't know if she ever would, but right now she was just trying to get her life back in order.

The battle with Naraku had been done for a week before the deaths of her family, and she couldn't go back to the past since the welled sealed itself.

Her mother though, had a will and to Kagome it felt like she knew that something was going to happen. She had everything put together for Kagome to live with the Fujioka family. Her childhood friends family.

They had taken her in without even thinking about it. Not even when they hadn't seen her over three years. The family of two didn't blink when agreeing to take her in.

Kagome was grateful for that.

Haruhi was helping her a lot too. She had been helping her study to for the scholarship for the same school she was going too. Ranka, Haruhi's father wanted the two of them to go to the same school, in-case Kagome needed help.

Kagome didn't mind that much, and spent the last week studying. She was going to go take the exam after the weekend was over, on Monday.

Or in this case...tomorrow.

How she wished weekends were longer, she just hoped everything went alright.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts from load yelling outside of the apartment. She blinked listening, hearing Haruhi yells something.

" _ **EHHH! Haruhi is using incredibly dirty language!"**_

This made Kagome sweatdrop, dirty language...hell isn't that bad of a word. She picked up the brush and combed her hair. She had a feeling they would have company from the sounds of it.

She put her hair up in a messy bun letting some of the loose strands frame her face. She was already dressed which was good, it was a simple blue sundress. The only thing she was missing was ribbon...she made her way back to the bedroom Haruhi and herself was sharing.

 _'I know I have blue ribbon...or at-least I think I do.'_  Kagome opened her ribbon box. She had been using them to cover her scars on her neck. At-least this way it looked someone fashionable!

Looking through she sighed, no blue...but she had white that would do. She picked up the ribbon and wound it around her neck and made it have a little bow so it looked like a type of necklace instead of bandages.

She could hear foots and Kagome smirked hearing Haruhi outside the apartment door. This must be the Host Club she was telling her about.

"I am warning you right now, you just get a little look, like three seconds Once you see you'll immediately- ." Kagome laughed silently, from what she had told her about them, they would end up staying longer than three seconds.

"Haru-Chan! I brought a gift! Its cake!" Kagome knew she wasn't getting out of this now, not when food was involved. Kagome knew Haruhi always had a soft spot when it came to different kinda of foods. Once you found her favorites out, then you had all the bribery when needed on the girl.

Kagome heard Haruhi sigh, "...I guess we can have some tea."

Taking a deep breath she halfway opened the door to see the visitors, she knew she would have to go out and introduce herself.

She could tell they were all right, like Haruhi said, 'Rich Bastards' all the time when talking about them. Kagome had a feeling they didn't come out of their rich settings much by most of the looks on their faces.

 _'I guess I should go introduce myself.'_  She took a breath and opened the sliding door for the room as all went quit in the house.

Haruhi stopped min putting cups on the table, "Ah! Kagome-Chan. Your up!"

Kagome gave a small smile and nodded as she stepped out of the room and closed the door. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Looking at them she gave a small bow and a smile.

"Ne, Ne, Haru-Chan! Who is your friend!" the blond bundle of happiness asked, Kagome could only guess this was Hunni from the description Haruhi gave her.

Her friend gave a small laugh, Kagome knew Haruhi didn't want to share her with the Host Club yet. She had been back in her life for only a couple weeks and still was over protective of her.

"Um, This is Kagome. She is living with my father and I from now on."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking:  
> "regular talking"  
> 'thinking'  
> -sign language-  
> ~Kagome's notebook writing~

_**Chapter Two:** _

Kagome gave them all a small smile in greeting, they were all an interesting bunch just by looking at them. She didn't know if she should stay that long so she made hand gestures to Haruhi, it was sloppy but she had been practicing.

Sign Language was hard to learn, and Haruhi was learning it faster than she was!

- _Should I leave you to your company? Or is it ok if I stay?-_ The hand movements were slow but Kagome was getting used to it.

Blinking Haruhi gave her a small smile, "I don't think they will mind you being here...besides..." Haruhi glanced at the boys that were watching curiously, "You live here now so it doesn't matter what they think."

This made Kagome roll her eyes, moving her hands to sign again, -  _It doesn't hurt to ask...so who is who?-_

"Ah!" Haruhi blushed a little, "Kagome these are the host club members...you remember me telling you about them right."

Kagome nodded, glancing at them all. They were a ….colorful bunch. That is one way Kagome could only explain the group.

"Haruhi has been talking about us!" a cheery voice from the blond interrupted as he hugged Haruhi. Kagome silently laughed at the picture.

"let me go Senpai!" She struggled for a couple minutes before he let her go.

Kagome turned to look and see that the twins, were looking at her curiously before one of them spoke, "So, Kagome, right. Why are you staying with Haruhi?"

Blinking Kagome held up one finger before disappearing into her and Haruhi's room. She went to the desk and got the note book and her colored pens before heading back out.

The host club was all seated down now, and Haruhi had a thing of coffee or tea bag in her hands. As Kagome entered they all looked at her.

"I'm going to go make this, so please make yourself comfortable." She then gave them all stern looks, "And don't bombard Kagome with questions while I am gone." She then disappeared into the kitchen leaving Kagome with the group of boys.

The twin looked at Kagome, she thinks it was the same one who asked her the question before she went into the room to get her notebook

"You didn't answer my question from before...why are you staying with Haruhi?" he gave her a bored look before looking at the rest of the host club.

"Yeah, Haru-chan hasn't told us about you! Are you and Haru-chan related?" the blonde, Hunni asked her, eyes looking at her with such innocent curiosity.

Picking up a blue pen she opened her notebook, and quickly wrote. She used a couple different colors to make the writing at least somewhat interesting. She filled the notebook around for them all to see and they gave her strange looks but still looked and read what was written.

_~I came to live her after...some family complications you could say. Ranka, Haruhi's father is my guardian as of now. And no Haruhi and I are just childhood friends~_

Tamaki looked at the black haired girl, "So if your staying with Haruhi...what school are you going too?" In his mind he was having thoughts of having another daughter coming to the school! He hoped she wasn't going to another school.

A smile came to Kagome's lips as she wrote her reply and flipped it over for them to see,  _~I am going to be taking the Ouran Scholarship test tomorrow morning..so if I get excepted I shall be going to school there.~_

"AH! I may have another daughter at school! How wonderful!" Tamaki had hearts in his eyes just thinking about it.

Hunni looked at Kagome and tilted his head to the side as he ignored Tamaki's yelling, "Kagome-chan...can you not speak?"

Kagome knew this questions was going to happen when she wrote their questions down, she gave a sad smile before flipping her notebook page.

_~There was an accident a couple of weeks a go and I lost my voice from that.~_

Everything went silent as she showed that to them, but was broken when Haruhi came out with drinks, "Drinks are ready!"

Kagome mentally sighed, least she was saved from a awkward moment by Haruhi saving her. But from the looks that the host club gave her she knew they would be asking more questions.

 _'Today is going to be a ...weird day.'_ Kagome thought as she accepted the drink from Haruhi with a smile.


End file.
